Folding Connections
by minamikorea
Summary: Rin is a lonely, origami-loving girl who has to stay inside her house because of her overprotective parents, yearns for adventure and daydreams about being able to go outside sometime. Len is a boy who plays soccer with his friends every day, but gets tired of it sometimes and wishes to have an adventure as well. What will happen when these two (nearly) polar opposites meet?
1. Chapter 1: Bored Girl

**Hi! This is my first story ~ ever, so I'll do my best! This is based on a idea I had for a VOCALOID song starring Rin and Len... I think you can probably tell which characters are played by which vocaloid... Hope you like it!**

 **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

"Daddy, I wish I could go outside," sighed a young girl of seven.

"I'm sorry, Rin, you can't. You know you have a weak immune system. What if you got sick?" replied her father.

"But WHY?" The young girl didn't quite understand what was wrong with her, and she kept pleading with her father to at least be able to go outside, do all the things that regular children like her did every day.

* * *

Seven years have passed. That young girl has grown into a 14 year old... and she still wants to go outside, more than ever.

But now, she doesn't really complain- she sits by the window, having accepted her fate. Still, she can't help being especially curious about what exactly would happen if she did manage to sneak out of her house for a second.

 _'Maybe I would swell up with hives._

 _Maybe I would immediately start to sneeze and collapse on the floor, and get picked up by an ambulance, and...'_

And on, and on, forever, until she gets bored out of her mind...

 _'Fine, maybe I'll do some origami...'_

She's been stuck inside with nothing to do for 14 years, so why not pick up a new hobby, she reasoned 3 years ago - and she's been folding origami ever since.

Her room is filled with origami creatures and creations, and she has a never-ending stack of origami paper.

She picks out a bright yellow sheet of paper, a color that she imagines would be what a bright ray of sunshine would look like, if she ever got to see one, and starts folding her favorite animal, a crane. As she folds, she thinks of a wish, one to "put" into the crane.

 _I wish I could get to go outside._

Her fingers nimbly fold and crease until there, a origami crane gracefully sits on her lap.


	2. Chapter 2: Curious Boy

**Yeah, I'll try to make it so every chapter alternates between Len's and Rin's side of the story.. (^o^)**

 **Thanks for reading, by the way... :) This is a pretty short chapter :**

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy of about fourteen years old is playing soccer outside.

"Hey, Len! Over here!"

He passes the ball to his friend.

"Thanks!" yells Miki, her long green pigtails bobbing as she dribbles the ball over to shoot it into the goal.

Len plays soccer here every day after school, on a long, grassy expanse of green next to a huge mansion.

 _'Hey'_ , he thinks, stopping right in the middle of the field to stare up at the mansion, _'Who lives here, anyway?'_

He knows it can't be anyone from his school, because no one is rich enough to reside in that huge hunk of marble and stone brick...

 _'Maybe I could go and see...',_ he asks, more to himself than to anyone nearby.

His thoughts are interrupted briefly by a shout: "LEN! Wake up!" It's his best friend, Kyle, waving his arms wildly to catch Len's attention. "You wanna go get some ice cream with us?"

Len happily obliges, running to catch up with his friends.

He'll think about the mansion (and whoever lives in it) later.


	3. Chapter 3: Why So Sleepy?

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Lots of great tips ^^ and also thanks for reading :D !**

 **Sorry, I feel like I'm not really writing that well today... This chapter is a bit lame... *sweats* :)))**

* * *

Rin jolts awake.

 _'I dozed off again?' _She realizes that she's been doing this more often lately...

Maybe its all the late night anime/K-Drama binge watching... *yawn*

 _'But it's not like there's actually anything other than that to do here...'_ She slips into yet another daydream, this time one about swimming in a nice, cool lake with friends- if she had any.

Even if she does live in a mansion, it gets really lonely, being an only child and all.

 ** _**KNOCK KNOCK**_**

She snaps out of her daydream: "Yes?"

"Rin, your tutor's here ; get downstairs."

"Okay, Mom, I'm coming."

She sighs, reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed, but eventually drags herself downstairs.

Because she can't go to school with the "regular" kids, a tutor drops by 3 times a week to teach her unimportant things, stuff she forgets right after her lessons.

(Somehow, she's actually in 8th grade, just like other kids her age. She has no idea how this happened, but goes along with it willingly.)

* * *

After two hours of mind-numbing information being force-fed into her brain, Rin goes back to her room, flops onto her bed, and goes right back to her otaku habits... until she drifts back into sleep again.

She doesn't even know what she's tired from. ' _Can you really get this tired from doing nothing but watching anime all day?'_ she wonders, right before she...

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"


	4. Chapter 4: Peeking

**I'm sorry... I have a habit of starting things and forgetting about them for a long time... like fanfics. And crafts. And homework... meh.**

 **Anyway, long time no see, huh?**

 **Oh, and by the way, I'm writing this chapter from Rin's POV... not Len's like the usual pattern. (^o^)**

 **(And the sarcastic remarks in the parentheses between sentences are courtesy of yours truly. (^_^) I guess I'm like the "Annoying Narrator" for this story... *wink*)**

 **Hope you like it... I'm trying... sooo... umm, *awkwardly bows head***

* * *

As soon as Rin forces her eyes open, the early morning rays of sunlight beam her straight in the eyes between her thick curtains.

(Wonderful, just what she needed. What a great start to the morning, don't you think? *smirks sarcastically*)

She rolls out of her covers, changes into clean clothes, and falls back onto her bed.

 _'Tired...Go back to bed already'_ , she thinks to herself. But for some reason, she can't fall asleep again.

She stumbles out of her room, goes downstairs, spoons some (dry!) cereal into her mouth, and goes back to her room.

(Mornings are always like this at her house. (Her parents are still sleeping at the early hour of 7 AM.))

Then she takes her laptop, plops onto the bed (again), and watches some more shows.

(Yes, this is what she does every day. That could change soon, I guess. But who knows.)

She melts on her bed with her best friend, the laptop, until 3 PM.

Suddenly, when she pauses the episode she was on to get a quick drink of water, she hears the sound of dozens of pounding feet, coming to the open field next to her bedside window.

(Huh. Funny how she didn't hear that before. Maybe it was the fact that her earbuds are in her ears for three-quarters of the day.)

Carefully, while trying to shade her sensitive eyes from the sunlight, she sees people, all dressed in the same uniform- students.

And they're all her age. At least, they look like it. She watches as they start to play a game- looks like soccer...

"Rin, the tutor," someone calls from downstairs.

Carefully, trying not to attract the attention of the students outside her window, Rin closes her curtains and goes downstairs.


End file.
